Solo a Terceros
by Line Legacy
Summary: Ya estaba cansado de recibir sus sobras de atención, de que él no fuera solamente suyo como había jurado y prejurado muchas veces. Francesco x Lightning (FranQueen, Lightnesco, KaCiao o como diablos se llame la ship) One-Shot Cars 2.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertecen, ni tampoco la canción misma en la que me inspire del grupo PXndX

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, personajes humanizados (obvio)

* * *

–Tal vez todo es un sueño.– Se dijo mientras miraba el techo de su habitación desde su cama.

Todo aquello le parecía tan irreal, tan imposible, que no había otra respuesta para ello.

Al desbloquear su celular se encontró con el fondo de pantalla donde estaban ellos dos: Francesco sonreía con galantería mientras que McQueen mantenía una expresión relajada pero alegré. Él sonrió con algo de tristeza, aquella foto ya era una farsa.

No había mensajes nuevos o al menos no de él, tiró su teléfono al otro lado de la cama, ¿Dónde estaría él? O mucho más importante ¿Con quién?, no quería pensar mucho en ello, aunque ya le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía y aún que deseara con todo su ser que fuera la última, él sabía que no sería así. Había soportado todo eso porque lo amaba, ¿Valía la pena seguir así?

Tomó nuevamente su celular para ver la hora, 3:45 a.m. y aún él seguía sin hacer acto de presencia, comenzó a revisar las fotos que tenía en la galería del celular: fotos de sus autos, de las carreras, fotos de sí mismo, de él y obviamente de ellos dos juntos. Era tortuoso verlas, eran una mentira, no sabía con certeza desde cuándo todo se hizo una mentira pero estaba seguro de algo, la mentira ya era insostenible.

Cerca de una hora después pudo sentir como el colchón se hundía del otro lado, había llegado igual de silencioso que de costumbre, un poco más tarde de lo habitual y con la ligera fragancia de alguien más, como siempre; inmediatamente se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, quedando profundamente dormido. Volteo a verlo, su expresión era tan relajada como siempre, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que tuvieron un momento intimo? No un momento íntimo como un acto carnal, sino no propiamente de ambos, uno donde simplemente podrían estar sentados uno junto al otro mientras veían una carrera o un pelicula, o tener un cena romántica como las tenían al principio o el simple hecho de entrelazar su dedos.

Abrazó el cuerpo del contrario, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas lo quería sentirlo cerca y sentir que en ese momento era solo de él.

–Le haces tanto daño a Francesco, _amore mio._ – Murmuró mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de McQueen, inhalando su aroma mezclado con el de alguien más.

No durmió mucho aquella madrugada, no para de pensar que debía hacer con aquella situación, lo amaba pero el dolor y la tristeza que sentía ya no lo podía soportar, no podía soportar saber que no era suficiente para Lightning como para que este buscara los brazos de un tercero, tendría que hablar con él en cuanto despertara pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Apenas la luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación Francesco se levantó, lo observó con melancolía antes de salir de la habitación, necesitaba un café.

Endulzó ligeramente su café, nunca le había gustado el amargo sabor del café sin azúcar pero su cansancio le demandaba que entre menos dulce fuera sería mejor. Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera de lo que iba a hablar con McQueen, su mirada caoba estaba mirando a un punto muerto de la cocina mientras se ahogaba en sus propios pensamientos, aquella situación comenzaba a tener su daño colateral, ya no era una situación que solo los involucrara a ellos dos, como demostraba el corte en su labio.

Max lo había hecho, después de una carrera donde ellos dos habían participado. Francesco había ganado y Max había llegado en segundo lugar; los pits y su jefe de mecánicos lo estaban felicitando cuando llegó el alemán ultrajado, Francesco sonrió e hizo una pequeña broma sobre su derrota, una broma que no pudo concluir al sentir el puño cargado de ira en su mejilla, " _Deberías calmar a tu noviecito"_ le escupió lleno de rabia mientras el equipo del italiano los separaba, aunque el castaño no respondio, se sentía derrotado, impotente y algo culpable. El incidente ante los medios y el público había quedado como que Schnell se había molestado por su derrota, nadie lo desmintió y así quedo para todos.

Max tenía hasta motivos de sobra para atizar a Lightning, pero descargó su ira contra Bernoulli. Perdió irremediablemente su amistad después de eso.

No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a los golpes de novios celosos, pero esa vez fue distinto. Aquellos hombres siempre peleaban con él porque él coqueteaba con sus novia pero hasta ahí, nunca había besado a alguna, mucho menos acostarse con ellas. Podía jactarse de que su madre lo había hecho un hombre de bien y de que seguía los mandamientos de la fe católica, a su modo pero lo hacía. McQueen era muy distinto aunque no lo demostrara.

– _Good Morning_ – El rubio entro perezosamente a la cocina sorprendiendo a Francesco.– ¿Hiciste café?

Sus ojos caoba miraron la taza que tenía en la mano, ya estaba fría, ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedo pensando en aquello?

–McQueen, necesito hablar contigo.– Su tono frío y la ausencia de hablar de él mismo en tercera persona sorprendió al norteamericano, era algo serio.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Se sentó justo enfrente a él.

–¿Con quién estuviste anoche?– Los ojos azules mostraban que estaba conmocionado, rehuyó la mirada caoba hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz del italiano.– Quiero escucharlo.– Demando algo devastado.

–Yo… yo no quería… fue un desliz.– Empezó a excusarse rapidamente, con arrepentimiento fingido, su cara claramente decia que lo sentía pero no se notaba real.– Perdoname

–¿Fue la novia de Max o fue alguien más?– Insistió ignorando la previa disculpa.– ¿Es alguien que conozco?

Lightning estaba claramente asustado, su actuación estaba llegando a su final. Toda aquella obra dramatúrgica que realizó durante años estaba por concluir y no de la forma que él quería. No quería contestar, se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo pero la mirada acusadora y dolida del castaño lo obligo a contestar.

–Estuve con Shu.

Francesco miro por la ventana algo herido, había estado con su mejor amigo, ahora entendía porque el repentino comportamiento culpable por parte del japones. Quería llorar de la impotencia, la lagrimas que se formaron le quemaban y el nudo en su garganta dolía mucho pero no le daría ese placer así que se contuvo.

–No volverá a pasar.– Dijo algo suplicante.

–A mí también me gustaría creer eso, _il mio cielo_ – Una risa amarga broto de sus labios.– ¿Como se siente tocar a alguien más?

Quería saberlo, quería saber que sentía al rozar las sabanas con alguien más, de alguna manera pensaba que ahí radicaba el problema, ¿Qué era aquello que encontraba más placentero en alguien ajeno? ¿Qué era aquello que él no podía darle?

Silencio.

–¿Alguna vez en esos momentos has pensado en mí?– Se vio obligado a pararse a tomar su rostro tenía que ver aquellos ojos color cielo que lo habían enamorado, pero ellos no podían ni sostenerle la mirada, era su manera de afirmar que si había pensado en él.

Suspiro con pesadez siempre le dolía imaginarlo en la cama con alguien más, tenía que admitirlo McQueen tenía un talento especial para darle placer, como nadie nunca lo había hecho y era más que obvio que usaba ese talento en terceros más que con él.

–Francesco perdoname.– Estaba llorando, su arrepentimiento se veía más natural, tal vez si lo estaba en ese momento, el rubio se abrazó al cuerpo ajeno.

Francesco correspondió el abrazo, él lo amaba y sabía que Lightning lo quería muy en el fondo de su ser, de otra forma no volvería siempre con él pero Francesco ya estaba cansado de recibir sus sobras de atención, de que él no fuera solamente suyo como había jurado y prejurado muchas veces.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

–Mañana vendré por mis cosas.– Ese "perdoname" no había sido suficiente para sanar su corazón lastimado.– _Addio, fai attenzione._

* * *

Quería darle un enfoque distinto a Francesco, siempre lo pintan de ojo alegre cuando puede que todo sea una facha.

Bueno el año ya esta por terminar, solo quería decir que tengo en proyecto un Long-fic para este fandom espero empezr a publicar en el 2018, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
